New Hedgehog on the Block
by Selena and Light
Summary: There is a new girl in town and Amy is jelous of her. That means Sonic is going out with her. Opps I told part of the story! See! I'm bad at summarys.
1. Hello

New Hedgehog on the Block

Tiarra the Hedgehog: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! My first fic! No flames please read and review.

Chapter 1- Hello

Sonic and Tails were just walking around. Then they sit down. Tails looks at Sonic and was worried. "What wrong Sonic?" Tails asked.

"It's nothing." Then all of a sudden a twig snaps and Tails jumps.

Tails asked "What was that?"

Sonic got up to see what it was. Then a big pair of eyeballs appeared and made Sonic jump. The figure walks out and says "I'm Tiarra." Tiarra had purple hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a red tank-top that said 'Fallen angle' and black pants. Around her neck was a green emerald in the shape of a heart.

Sonic just keeps starring at her and Tails is freaking out. "Wow, Sonic it is a pleasure to meet you."

Sonic just said "Hi."

Then Amy comes in and pulls out here Pico-Pico Hammer. Amy asked "Who is that?"

"I'm Tiarra! Dose any body have any food, I'm starving."

"Yes and if you would like to stay at my house you may." said Amy

"Thank you!"

Amy's House

"Thank you Amy!" said Tiarra.

"Your welcome." said Amy.

Cream and Rouge come down stairs, not noticing Tiarra, says "Hi Amy."

Tiarra says "Hi Cream, hi Rouge." Amy stairs at her like she's a freak, Cream and rouge turn around because they know that's not Amy's voice."Hi I'm Tiarra …uh I'll just…leave! Yeah!"

"Wait! I would like to show you your room" said Amy. So Amy, Tiarra, Rouge, and Cream went up stairs.

Then Rouge asked "Who wants to have a little girl party."

Amy, Cream, and Tiarra all replied "Yeah!" Then Amy left to go get food and stuff. Right after she left, Rouge pulled out five pictures, one of Sonic, one of Knux, one of Tails, one of Eggman, and one of Shadow. Then Rouge asked "So, Tiarra who is the cutest?" Tiarra looked at them and said "It's a compaction between Sonic and Sha-"Then she was cut off by Amy.

Amy was caring popcorn, soda, and some fruit. Then Rouge said "Fruit? That's a little weird to bring to a party."

Then Tiarra looked at here and said "Hey. While you're bring weird food to the party why not bring me some blood." Then everyone was looking at her weird. Then Tiarra continued "What it was a joke." Then Rouge still staring at Tiarra said "Uh………..What do we want to talk about?"

Cream said "I know, clothing" So the girls were trying on clothes and talking. Then the doorbell range and Amy went down to get it.

When she opened the door Sonic was standing out here front door with flowers. Amy got a smile on her face and said "Sonic are those for me? " Sonic trying to keep Amy from kissing him, said "Is Tiarra here?"

Amy then stopped trying to kiss him and yelled "Tiarra come down here!"

Then Tiarra came down in a purple dress with pants on underneath and asked Amy "Dose this make me look-"Then she noticed Sonic.

Sonic said "Uh… these are for you. Uh………I was wondering…. If you ….uh …wanted to go on a date with me?"

Tiarra looked at him and said "Sure."

Tiarra: Oh a first date.

Brain: Woo.

Tiarra: Shutup Brain I want to talk to the very sweet reader who gave me story a chance. Thank you for reading now pleas review this is my first story! Thank you!


	2. First date

Tiarra: Who

Tiarra: Who! Happy new years! That was some party! Any way I'm am going to continue! Sorry all Shadow fans he is not in this story but he is in the next one. For reading this far you get a cookie!

Brain: Okay she owns every one except Tiarra.

Chapter 2- First Date

Sonic and Tiarra went out on their first date. He expected it to be a blast! Tiarra expected it to be a bore. As they walked to the city Sonic took a detour threw an open field. The grass at their feet was dead, but the stars above were bright and alive.

Then Tiarra said "This is so beautiful!"

Sonic wanted to make a remark but didn't. Instead he just said "Hey we still have the rest of the night! So… let's go eat. What do you want?"

"Chinese food!"

"I was afraid you were going to say something other than Chilly dogs"

Then they went down to Silver Dragon (A/N: My favorite Chinese restaurant).They ate, of course Sonic wasn't so happy about it, but then he ate some Egg rolls and loved them. Tiarra had to pull him out of the restaurant, with force.

Then they went to go see Chronicles of Narnia. Sonic tried to kiss Tiarra nine times but ether she was sipping her soda or eating popcorn. In the middle of the movie she got a little scared (A/N: I really did get scared in the middle of the movie! You know it's not my fault the wolf so scary!) so she raped her arms around him. Sonic thought "_Kiss her stupid!"_ But he was to late because she went back to eating popcorn. That girl has a very intresting one tracked mind.

When the movie was over Tiarra talked to Sonic, she said "Thanks Sonic. I had a great time." And with that said Tiarra zoomed off at Sonic's speed, trying to awoid any sort of lip locking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tiarra: Hey hey hey! That is thy end of this chapter please my lords and ladies review!


	3. Suprises all around

Tiarra: Okay people just what you wanted another chapter. And for those of you who wanted Rouge and Knux to go out on a date, I'm writing a story called "This is how two lovers meet". Enjoy chapter three!

Disclamer: I don't own Sonic or any body besides Tiarra

Chapter 3 – Surprises all around

It was early in the morning and everyone was asleep except a certain blue hedgehog. We find the famous hero climbing Tiarra's window. After about thirty-minutes of trying to climb a wall, Sonic made it to the top. He opened the window and whispered to Tiarra "Wake Up!"

Tiarra woke up immediately, and said to Sonic "You have the wrong window."

Sonic just stood there confused then started to laugh. Tiarra just rolled her eyes and said "Why are you here?"

Sonic stops laughing and said "Oh yeah do you come over to my house for breakfast?"

Tiarra thought 'hey it is free food' "Sure." Tiarra got her necklace on and jumped out. She looked at Sonic and said "Hey I'll race you to your house."

Sonic just stood there and laughed while saying "I will so beat you!" Tiarra just rolled he eyes and started to run to Sonic's house. Tiarra was running at Sonic's same exact speed. It only took five seconds for them to get to his house. They walked into his house; most of it was blue, red, and white. They walked into the kitchen and Sonic got out some pots. Sonic went to the fridge and said "Hey Tiarra I was thinking about or last date and I was wondering if you would go out with me again? By the lake?"

But before Tiarra could answer the doorbell rang.

Sonic went to go get the and when he opened the door Boccon, Eggman's delivery boy, zoomed to the kitchen.

Boccon said "I have another delivery from Eggman!"

Boccon held out a small t.v. then Eggmans faced popped up. Tiarra just stared the face then shouted "You!" Eggman turned his direction Tiarra and gasped. He shouted at "Boccon get out of there as quickly as possible!" Boccon did was tooled and zoomed out. Tiarra stood there, almost crying. Tiarra stated to walk out the door and when she was almost there Sonic said "My question?" Tiarra started to run and said "Yeah, sure, whatever, bye!"

Tiarra ran all the way to the lake. She ran so fast that she had to slide on her knees to stop. She sat by the lake crying, thinking…

Flash Back

It was a normal day in Mobius, sort of. You see Sonic and his teams are trying to defeat Eggman. In a time most people call "the ark incident". Anyway it was a normal day for the not-so-famous Tiarra the Hedgehog. She had just finished swimming and was talking to her mom. Tiarra's mom was pregnant, so the safest way for her to get to work at the Shrine space Colony was chaos control. Tiarra was the only one in her family who could do it.

They got to a space colony safe, but not the right one. Tiarra was just looking around the ship when she heard someone scream. Tiarra ran and found a man shaped as an egg holding a gun. She saw her parents crammed in a capsel. The man pulled a trigger and her parents crashed to earth. The man held the gun to Tiarra, but before he could shoot she did chaos control.

End of flash back

Tiarra had started to cry harder. Then thought again.

Flash back

Tiarra was still in the wrong space ship and had her hands pressed aganst the glass. She started to cry and said "I didn't know you but it fells like I did."

End of the flash back

Tiarra stopped crying and ran back to Amy's house.

Tiarra: So what did you think? Well you can tell me by pressing that purple button that says go in the left hand corner. I need three people to do that for me to continue.

Brain: It should be a higher number like 20.

Tiarra: No brain. Not yet.


	4. Second date

Tiarra: Thank you for all the reviews! Now I'll be responding to them.

Super j: no there will not be a catfight. But in the sequel there will be.

Cat: Well sort of. I'll explain things in the sequel.

Jordon: Thanks for being a super fan and yes I'll try to write longer chapters

Brain: Hey super j the cat is between Tiarra and Sal-

Tiarra: Shut up! You stupid brain! Don't spoil it! Please read and review. Oh I only own Tiarra.

Chapter 4- Second date

It was seven at night and Sonic was sitting by the lake waiting. A minute passed and there was no sign of Tiarra. Sonic started to think is she not really coming.

Two minutes passed and Tiarra had finally showed up. She was in a red long sleeved shirt that said 'Me just like you only better', a long black skirt, and flip flops. She sat down next to Sonic on the grass. Sonic said "Hi. I was just wanted you to come over so we could get to know each other better." Tiarra nodded her head. Sonic smiled and said "So… before we meet what did you do?" Tiarra looked down at the lake and said "Well I went to school but I after my parents died I ran away. I got a job at Burger King. Some times I would go to the Karaoke bar and sing. I also wrote my own songs." Sonic said "Interesting. Well for me I'm the world fastest runner and-"

He was cut off by Tiarra "And you hit on almost every girl you see!"

Sonic started to blush really red! Redder than Knuckles fur! Ten times the redness! Tiarra was laughing her head off! She laughed so hard she fell backwards into the lake. She figured sence her clothes were already wet she started to swim. Sonic felt nerves since he couldn't swim.

Tiarra came back with a smile on. She said "I know."

Then she pulled Sonic in the lake. Sonic was scared to death. He was afraid that this is the end!

But it wasn't. It was the begging of love or so Sonic thought.

Tiara was holding his hands helping him float. Then Tiarra thought, 'Those eyes. Those red eyes, so beautiful, so filled with hope and love.' Then something pined her heart. Was it love or guilt? She didn't know, but the pain was telling her to get out of the lake and run home. Tiarra did what the pain said. She ran home to Amy and Rouge. Sonic managed to swim out of the lake by himself. But he was worried about what happened. Why Tiarra left without saying a word.

Tiarra: Weird, Hun! Yeah well I got 3 reviews last time now lets try 4 nice new ones.

Brain: huh. Hi. She is so slow. Oh and I won again Tiarra. Ha!

Tiarra: Stop confusing me! But I do under stand the last part. Err! I don't get it! Why dose he crash the wedding if he doesn't go off with the girl. And yes this dose have something to do with Sonic and his lack of brains.- gives brain evil glare- Stop making me look stupid in front of the nice people! -Then she goes over to Sonic and whacks him in the back of his head with a comic book-


	5. The Invitation

Tiarra: Well I got 4 reviews, two nice, two not so nice and yes I will be pointing fingers at the mean people! Thank you the two the very nice people!

Ciarra: No, I hate your guts! Tazer time! Muhahahahahahahah!

Piece of steak: No I'm not 8!

Sonic: Look what you mean reviewers did! She might kill someone now!

Brain: Now she is going to dream evil things. That's never pretty. Oh well that's your fault. Uh oh! She found the arrows. Sigh, she owns Tiarra and that's it. She doesn't even own the song.

Chapter 5- The invitation

It was early the next morning. The sun was rising. The birds were chirping. It was truly going to be a beautiful day. Ha. Not in my world. It ends up raining, but for know it was sunny.

The location right know was Sonic's porch. The blue hedgehog was just stretching getting ready to run.

The adventure begins when Sonic was trying to touch his toes. Why he bended over he noticed something.

It was a letter! It was so evil it gave Sonic a paper cut! Or it could have been Sonics clumsiness. Sonic ran back inside, got a band-aid, and put it on his index finger. When he was done he read the letter. It said

Hello, please come to my party located at the old abandon Knothole! At 6:00 tonight! You can bring all your friends. Thank you.

Sincerely,

I.R.

Sonic put the envelope back in the case. He was wondering 'Who is I.R.? Whatever I better go tell Tails'

After he ...uh … thought that, he went off to Tails work shop.

Tails Workshop

When Sonic got there Tails was on the computer. He was reading Fan fiction stories, but not this one because he could tell the future. Anyway Sonic came over to Tails. Sonic read something on the screen. It said '...where we will be livening after we get…' That was when Sonic realized that Tails was reading stories on Fanfiction. Sonic cleared his throat to get Tails which it did. Tails turned around to see a very angry hedgehog.

Tails just kind of looked at Sonic, with fear on his face. It was obvious sonic read a little too much. Tails broke the silence. He said "Hi. Why are you here?"

Sonic, still very angry, said "Well, I got this invitation and it said I could invite all of my friends." Then he stopped being angry at Tails "Do you want to come with me to Amy's house?" Tails got up and said "Yeah!" Then they went over to Amy's house.

Amy's house

Sonic knocked on Amy's door, and Tiarra answered it. Tiarra looked at Sonic and a chill went down her spine. Can you guess what that chill going down her spine was? Anyway Tiarra said "what do you want?"

Sonic said "I got an invitation to a party and I was wondering if you, Amy, Rouge would come?"

"Sure and I'm sure Amy would say yes, but I'm not sure about Rouge. She is off with Knuckles."

Once Tiarra said that Rouge and Knuckles came flying in, holding hands. Then sonic turned around and said to Rouge "I got an Invitation and was wondering if you would come?"

Knuckles and Rouge let go off each others hands and said "Sure."

Then, silence.

Sonic surged his shoulders and said "Well we have about an hour to kill so what do want to do?"

Then silence once more. Then a light bulb appeared over Amy's head. She said "We have a karaoke machine inside, do you want to use it?" Everyone shrugged there shoulders and nodded yes. Then they all went inside and Amy pulled out the karaoke machine and lots of c.d.s. Amy said "Who wants to go first?"

Tiarra shyly put her hand up and said "I'll go first." Tiarra walked over to the karaoke machine and picked a c.d. She opened it up, put it in, searched threw the songs until she reached number 3. She hit play and the sad music started to come out of the speakers. Then words popped up on the screen and Tiarra started to sing:

_You took your coat off and stood in the rain, you're always crazy like that._

_And I watched from my window, always felt like I was out side looking in on you_

_You're always the mysterious one, dark eyes and careless hair, you were fashionably sensitive, but to cool to care_

_You stood in my door way, with nothing to say, besides some comment on the weather._

_Well in case you failed to notice, in case you failed to see, this is my heart bleeding before you , this me down on my knees, and_

_These foolish games are tearing me apart, and your thoughtless words are breaking my heart._

_You're breaking my heart._

_You're always brilliant in the morning, smoking your sigerats and talking over coffee._

_Your philosophies on art, baroque moved you._

_You loved Mozart and you would speak of you loved ones as I clumsily strummed my guitar_

_Well, excuse me; guess I've mistaken you for somebody else, somebody who gave a damn, somebody more like myself._

_These foolish games are tearing me, tearing me, you're tearing me apart and your thoughtless words are breaking my heart, _

_You're breaking my heart._

_You took your coat off and stood in the rain, you're always crazy like that_

Well to give you a recap of what happened during the song, not only was Tiarra singing good her facial expressions were good. For example when there were sad parts her face was sad. And during this 15 seconds recap everyone was speechless until Tails started clapping. Then everyone started clapping. Tiarra stood up there with the microphone held out in front of her and asked "whose next?" Then they did karaoke for about another 45 minutes, and then they made there way to the party.

The Knothole

They walked to the stump of the knothole. Sonic pulled the vine and the all slide inside. They looked around and couldn't find this, I.R., any were. Then an egg shaped man inside a floating bowl came. It was Eggman. He laughed maniacally then said "Hello everyone. Just to let you know this is Sonic's last hour."

Sonic thought whatever and attempted to do a homing attack on eggman, but eggman hit him first with a laser. Sonic couldn't get up. Then everyone but tiara ran to hurt Eggman. Tiara ran to Sonic. Tiara shook her head and said to herself "I'm going to regret this." She hesitated to put her lips against Sonic's put but, she did. Then she started to hover, and then a glowing red light came out of her. Everyone turned to Tiarra to see that she is super. She was a dark red know instead of being purple. She flew over to eggman and said "You killed my parents! You will die! CHAOS BLAST!" Then eggman went flying. Tiarra returned to normal and plopped on the ground next to Sonic. She flashed a smile to him and fainted. Tiarra could hear Sonic saying in the background 'thank you'.

Tiarra: Wow that was long.

Brain: It took you like six hours to complete. All you could hear in the background is that song in this chapter. The singer and song writer name is Jewel.

Tiarra: Yes one more chapter!


	6. What happend to Eggman?

Tiarra: Yes, this is the last chapter and it is very short!

Brain: Your way pasted over excited.

Tiarra: I only own Tiarra.

Chapter 6- What happened to Eggman?

Eggman laid on the the cool and refreshing grass. He was sill alive, but couldn't move.

Then all of a sudden a shadow appeared. This shadow was called The Shadow. He wasn't a ghost and he wasn't a person, he was a shadow of a person.

The Shadow slowly crept up to Eggman. "Hello master." The Shadow said in a slow hiss.

Eggman managed to say "What do you want?'

Then The shadow started to circle Eggman. "I only want to return the favor for killing The Demon. I will kill the new The Demon." The Shadow said in a slow hissing voice. Eggman nodded his head yes. The Shadow went off to kill The Demon.

Tiarra: That was so short, but cool. The story continues in the sequel "Knothole High: Freshman Year". Thanks!


End file.
